Enclosures can be used for electrical components such as relays, control circuitry, and the like. Within such enclosures, wiring to various components, such as some low voltage or communication wiring, can be located in hard to reach locations. For example, terminals for such wiring can be obscured by various panels of the enclosure.
In addition, various panels, doors, and the like forming the enclosure can be large, bulky, irregularly shaped, or the like. As a result, multiple individuals may be required to properly position and fasten the panels during installation. Furthermore, such panels can be removed merely by removing exposed fasteners on the enclosure.
Moreover, in such enclosures, the electrical components are installed individually. For example, relays, circuit breakers, or the like are installed one by one. Thus, a significant amount of labor is involved in assembly and installation of electrical component enclosures.